


The Mix Up

by BabyBottlePop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Established Relationship, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, Louis gets lots of love and attention, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT5, the whole world loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: The exhaustion from touring leaves the band frustrated, and Louis takes the brunt of it. When he goes to sleep wishing that he was appreciated more, he wakes up with his wish come true...but not in the way that he would have expected.Or, Louis wakes up in an alternate reality where everyone treats him like a baby.





	The Mix Up

It was one of those days where nothing was going right. 

 

At this point in time the band had been touring for months. Although spirits were usually kept high with plenty of positive vibes, today was not the case for four-fifths of the band. Tonight was one of their last shows in Los Angeles before an upcoming two week break that was very much needed for everyone.

 

Louis was the only one who was still buzzing with energy. It was his own way of dealing with the exhaustion of touring. He was constantly poking and prodding at the other four boys, teasing with the best intentions at heart. 

 

When they reached the arena with several hours to spare before the show, everyone had separated into their own dressing rooms. Despite Harry and Louis sharing their room, it seemed that Harry wanted some solitude from the way he sat tensely on the couch. Louis could sense when his boyfriend needed time to himself, and therefore he leaned over the couch and kissed the head of curls. 

 

“I’m gonna chat with Liam,” he informed him. “Will you be alright here by yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, shoulders sagging as he leaned further back into the couch, but he smiled at Louis. 

 

Liam was scrolling through Twitter in his dressing room, a bowl of popcorn beside him. Naturally Louis fished a kernel from the bowl and aimed it at his head. 

 

“Hey Payno, think fast!” 

 

Louis continued to pelt Liam with popcorn kernels, laughing when they bounced off his head. He waited for a retaliation of some sort, but the other boybander merely rubbed at his head and sighed, blatantly ignoring him. 

 

Three more kernels later and he finally told Louis off, but not in a joking manner as Louis had expected. “Louis, give it a  _ rest _ !”

 

Seeing as Liam didn’t want company, Louis decided to try elsewhere. When he got to Zayn’s dressing room, however, he was kicked out before even coming in. Zayn, who was often up for being Louis’ partner in crime, was in an even worse mood than Liam. “Not now Lou- seriously. I’m not in the mood to fool around.”

 

Zayn’s behavior was a little more understandable. He was a dark and mysterious lad who was moody more often than he was cheery. Everyone knew that Zayn sometimes needed alone time, especially before a show, so Louis didn’t really take the rejection to heart. 

 

He did take the next rejection a little more personally. 

 

Niall, the sweetest and most carefree one in the band, reacted the most violently when Louis had entered his dressing room and tried poking him awake from his nap on the couch. 

 

He’d actually  _ growled _ and shoved Louis’ hand away. “Fuck  _ off  _ Louis! Let me sleep!”

 

Niall was known to be grumpy if his sleep was disrupted, but Louis was actually feeling a little hurt after being rejected by Niall of all people. This led him to go back to the dressing room that he shared with Harry. The curly haired singer seemed to be in deep concentration as he tapped away on his phone. 

 

“What have we got here!” Louis snatched the phone away playfully. “Sending secret nudes?”

 

“Give it back please,” Harry requested, not cracking even the slightest smile. “I’m texting Nick.”

 

Well now there was no way Louis was giving it back right away. “Grimshaw? Oh this is brilliant!” 

 

He began typing out a particularly vulgar message, but his wrist was snagged and the phone was literally yanked from his hand.

 

“Fuck Lou, can I not have five minutes to myself? I thought you were going to chat with Liam.”

 

Even Harry, the love of his life for all intents and purposes, was disgruntled with him. That hurt a thousand more times than having Niall reject him. 

 

“Liam’s not in a very cheery mood today,” Louis told him, keeping his voice lighthearted. “In fact, nobody seems to be.”

 

“Well why don’t you go to the bus and rest a bit before the show?” Harry suggested, only it was more of a request. “We really don’t have time for this- I just want a bit of quiet, really.”

 

“Fine,” Louis said shortly, rather put out at the treatment. He left the dressing room and made for the tour bus. Halfway there, he ran into someone who was always irritated with him, but still loved him.

 

“Where are you off to?” Paul asked, looking stern, as if he expected Louis was up to something mischievous. That might have been a correct assumption any other time, but now Louis’ good mood was essentially ruined.

 

He couldn’t help but scowl. “Haz kicked me out of our dressing room, so I’m going back to the bus.” 

 

“Don’t be too upset with him,” The tour manager told him kindly. “Everyone’s tired. Just a few more shows though, and you’ll have a couple of weeks off to rest up before we head to Australia.”

 

“Right,” Louis said, still glum. “Well, I’ll be on the bus. Get me when it’s time, yeah?”

 

With that, he headed out. Nobody else was on the bus, leaving Louis to sit on his favorite couch. He scrolled through Twitter, cheering up at seeing the fans’ enthusiasm for the show tonight. Still, even their wonderful fans couldn’t completely cheer him up.

 

Louis couldn’t help it- he thrived off of attention and approval. He liked to make people laugh, sometimes he just enjoyed being adored and admired. Even Louis admitted that sometimes he gave off a lot of energy, but he’d hardly messed about  _ too _ much today. 

 

At this rate, the concert would be a dull one, especially if everyone was still irritated with him. Louis didn’t want to joke around onstage with people who were angry with him, even if fooling around was a big part of what made the shows so fun. 

 

He suddenly felt very tired, all of his energy for the show disappearing, likely due to his now dull mood. There was still over an hour until the show, so he could definitely follow Niall’s footsteps and rest his eyes for a bit. 

 

Maybe when he woke up, the boys would appreciate him a little more. 

 

* * *

 

When Louis did wake up, he was trapped in a sleepy fog as he stretched and rubbed at his eyes. It felt like he had slept a lot longer than what his alarm had been set for, a mere thirty minutes. Actually, he didn’t recall his alarm even going off yet. 

 

Louis blindly felt around for his phone, but realized that it wasn’t in the pocket of his- where had his jeans gone to? His legs were bare, but for some reason his boxers felt much too thick and damp...actually, they didn’t even  _ feel _ like boxers. 

 

When Louis realized what he was wearing, all traces of sleep immediately left him. 

 

“What the bloody fuck!” Cheeks turning bright red, Louis scrambled to get rid of the nappy that was in place of his underwear. Why was he wearing something like this? It had to be some sort of idiotic prank. He was betting between Zayn or Liam, probably as revenge for something he had done. 

 

It might have been laughable if it wasn’t for the fact that the nappy was  _ used _ . It smelled like actual urine, which erased the idea of them putting water in it to make him  _ think _ he’d pissed himself. 

 

It turned out that Louis wasn’t even on the couch anymore. He was in a bunk bed, only it was nothing like the bunk that he had slept in last night. This one had no curtain for privacy, and there were side bars that went halfway up to prevent him from rolling out, despite it being a bottom bunk. The blankets were pink and fluffy, and there were several stuffed animals strewn atop the bedding. 

 

Where on Earth was he, and  _ why _ was he on a different bus, in a bunk that wasn’t his own?

 

“Fuck,” He swore again, the stench of urine making him want to vomit. He had to get rid of this nappy fast, before he ran into anyone. He also had to find some trousers to wear, seeing as he was naked from the waist down aside from the nappy, only sporting a white t-shirt. 

 

It was slightly difficult squeezing out over the side bars of the bed, but he managed. The bathroom was directly next to the bunk room, and he was quick to dump the nappy in the rubbish bin. This definitely wasn’t the bus that he was supposed to be on- the bathroom was rearranged totally different. 

 

He went back and ruffled through a dufflebag that had been set on the normal looking bunk across from the pink one with bars. Thankfully he found a pair of grey joggers and scrambled his way into them. They were slightly too big on him, but it was better than being naked. 

 

“Louis?” A familiar voice called from outside the curtained sleeping area, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“Harry!” He ran through the curtain, running straight into his boyfriend. Harry caught him around the waist and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Did you get out of the bunk all by yourself?” He asked, causing Louis’ forehead to wrinkle in confusion. 

 

“Uh- where are we? Why was I in that bunk?”

 

“We’re in LA you silly boy,” Harry drew back and planted a kiss on his head. “You know how important nap time is. You’ve got to have lots of energy to sing some fun songs tonight!” 

 

While Louis inwardly preened from Harry’s show of affection, his mannerisms left him quite perplexed. “You’re certainly in a better mood now, aren’t you?”

 

Harry looked at him strangely. “Of course I’m in a good mood, I’m with my favorite boy. We’ve got just a few minutes until it’s time to head back inside and get ready. Would you like a snack?”

 

“I’m good,” Louis said as Harry led him by the hand into the lounge area of the bus. This area was actually quite similar to their other bus, the couches looking the same. Harry still hadn’t explained why they were suddenly on a new bus in the first place. He must have really been in a deep sleep for them to move him to a whole different new bus without him waking up. 

 

Harry grabbed a granola bar from a box laying on the table, watching him rather closely. “Lou, why are you wearing Liam’s joggers?”

 

Louis stood still, rather dumbfounded. “It’s not like I had my own with me.”

 

This only seemed to puzzle his boyfriend more. “Right. Do we need to have a change then?”

 

It seemed that Harry was in on the nappy joke. Louis felt his entire face go scarlet as he glared daggers. “Nope. That wasn’t very funny either. Did you put the nappy on me?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“Harry!” Louis growled. “Why?”

 

“Someone’s a bit cranky,” Was the only response that he got. “It’ll definitely be an early bedtime after the show.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “The joke’s over Haz. Look, have you seen my phone?”

 

“I think Zayn has it,” Harry told him, which- what? 

 

“Prick,” Louis grumbled. Why would Zayn have his phone, if not to hack into his Twitter or mess around with the camera? 

 

“Excuse me?” The seriousness of Harry’s voice startled Louis into looking at him. “Louis, you know better than to use that kind of language!”

 

Louis felt a startled giggle bubbling in the back of his throat. “ _ Harreh _ , I just said prick, not fuck or something like that.”

 

Harry’s eyes were now wider than ever. “Louis William! Are you really going to test me this close to showtime? You’ll be a very sorry little boy, I can promise you that.”

 

Now Louis was more than a bit weirded out. Harry didn’t sound like he was joking anymore, nor did he look it. Louis could always read Harry quite closely, and he knew for a fact that whenever he was pretending to be serious, he could never get away with it without sporting twinkling eyes or twitching lips. 

 

Right now, Harry’s face was stone cold and actually angry. 

 

“Um, okay then,” Louis shifted a little uneasily. “Can I use  _ your _ phone, since Zee stole mine?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to be polite and use your manners for the rest of the evening?”

 

“What am I, five?” Louis muttered, wondering why Harry was acting like he had a stick up his arse. Obviously he was still mad about earlier. He thought that Harry was over it, seeing as he had just hugged Louis a few minutes ago. He was also still bewildered as to why Harry as talking down to him in such a way.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

When Harry continued to wait for a response he relented and said, “Yeah Haz, I’ll be good.”

 

“Alright,” Harry typed in his phone password and passed it over. “You only have a few minutes to play. As soon as I finish this granola bar we’ve got to head inside.”

 

Louis took the phone eagerly and opened the Twitter app. He liked making a point to tweet before oncoming shows, and seeing as everything was very off since he had awoken, it would be good to check online and see if anything weird was happening. 

 

He huffed irritably when his password was rejected not one, but three times in a row. He knew what his password was; there was no way he had it wrong unless management or one of the boys had changed it on him. It was probably Zayn’s doing, since he had his phone. 

 

“Harry, I can’t get into my Twitter!” Louis complained loudly when his password was rejected for the fifth time. 

 

Harry gave him a strange look. “You know why we can’t give you the password, Lou. Twitter is no place for you to be on without supervision.”

 

“What  _ are _ you on about? Does that mean you know my password?”

 

“Louis, we’ve got a show in half an hour, we don’t have time for Twitter right now. We’ve got to go see Louise. You want to be nice and pretty for the fans, yeah?”

 

“Pretty?” Louis wrinkled his nose, but he didn’t receive a response as Harry took his hand and tugged him out of the bus. What the hell was even happening? Ever since waking up from his nap, nothing was making any sort of sense. 

 

Was he still dreaming? 

 

It was also weird that Harry was holding his hand. Usually anytime at a venue or around showtime they had to keep their hands to themselves in fear of being spotted by fans. Harry didn’t seem phased at all though, holding Louis’ hand tightly as they went inside the arena. 

 

“Hey guys,” Liam greeted them brightly in the doorway. “I was just about to come find you. Did you have a nice nap Lou?”

 

“What do you think?” Louis asked snidely, sure that Liam was in on this whole thing as well. Liam looked startled by his words, and Louis noticed that he then exchanged a look with Harry, who’s hands came to rest on Louis’ shoulders. 

 

“Come on sweet-love, let’s get you all ready to sing.”

 

Louise was waiting inside the hair and makeup room for them. She patted a chair by the mirror and smiled at Louis. “Hi Louis, are you ready to get dolled up?”

 

“I guess so,” Louis answered, giving her a small grin. At least Louise sounded normal enough. Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him toward the chair so that he could get his face done. 

 

Things were normal for a few moments, as he got his hair and makeup done, until it came time to get dressed for the stage. Their stylist Caroline came in and began handing clothes to the band members in the room. 

 

“I’ve got yours right here darling,” Caroline said, setting some clothes out. Louis blanched when he saw what she had put out. There was a new white t-shirt, red polka dot leggings, and a  _ nappy _ set out for him to wear.

 

Was everyone here out to get him?

 

He let out a snort, trying to cover up his mild panic. “Very funny, now where are my real clothes?”

 

He received looks of confusion from Harry, Liam, Louise, Caroline and one other assistant in the room. They all looked genuinely puzzled, which made him even more defensive.

 

“You’re all out of your minds! I am  _ not _ wearing a nappy on stage, or anywhere else for that matter! I  _ don’t _ like this joke.” 

 

Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Louis, you can’t go on without a nappy. Do you want to have an accident in front all the fans? You know that won’t be very fun.”

 

Louis jerked away from him. “I know how to use a toilet, Liam!” 

 

“Louis,” Harry suddenly sounded a lot sterner. “You’re wearing a nappy, or else you can go through the whole concert with a sore bum.”

 

“Wha-  _ Harry _ ! What are you saying?”

 

“You’ve only got fifteen minutes boys,” Louise said urgently. “Come on Louis, we need to get you dressed.” 

 

“I’ll put on the leggings if you really want me to, but not the nappy, no way!” 

 

“You’re wearing the nappy,” Liam stated, and before Louis knew what was happening, his trousers were pulled down. Louis squeaked in embarrassment at being exposed in front of everyone in the room. This was  _ not _ the sort of thing that people did to one another, not even bandmates as close as they were. There were women in here for Christ’s sake!

 

“Why did you take your other one off?” Liam asked, caught off guard but not repulsed at seeing his bandmate’s naked bottom. 

 

“Because this joke has gone far enough!” Louis said, struggling to get his bottoms back on. 

 

“Honestly Louis, what’s gotten into you?”

 

“Me?  _ You’re _ the crazy ones!  _ Stop it _ !” Louis screamed when Harry came at him with the atrocious diaper, kicking out at him with his feet. One foot came into contact with Harry’s stomach, causing him to grunt. 

 

Liam’s hand cracked down on his bottom in response, sending a stinging pain throughout his entire rear end. It  _ hurt _ , but it also startled Louis into a wave of shock, because  _ what _ ? Liam had just spanked him, and nobody in the room looked surprised in the least. 

 

“Louis, stay still and let Harry put your nappy on.”

 

What was going on with everyone? Louis definitely did not want any further pain in his bum, so he listened and stayed still in Liam’s arms while Harry taped the nappy securely around his waist. It felt awkward and extremely embarrassing. His eyes darted around the room, expecting there to be cameras, or for someone to speak up and admit that this was a planned wide-scale prank to mess with him. 

 

Nothing happened, other than Harry working to get the polkadot leggings on him next. 

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening…” Louis said, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. It was as if everyone was against him. The boys, security, and even their stylists and the rest of the team seemed to disregard his opinion. Nobody was listening to him; they acted as if he went prancing about in diapers all the time!

 

Harry noticed how he was fighting the urge to cry. “Aw Lou-babe, come here.”

 

One thing that hadn’t changed so far was Harry being a very good hugger. Louis wrapped his arms tight around the curly haired singer and buried his face into his neck. Harry rubbed circles into his back and made soothing noises as Louis let loose and started to cry. 

 

“I don’t know what’s got him so bothered,” Harry spoke to Liam. “It’s almost as if he’s out of headspace or something, but at the same time he’s just more confused than anything. He’s been like this ever since he woke up.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ confused!” Louis hiccuped, even though he had to admit that this entire ordeal was very confusing. Everyone was treating him like he was a baby, ever since he woke up from his nap. It was as if his nap had transported him into a whole different universe or something, seeing as everyone had been pissed off at him only hours before!

 

“Of course you aren’t love,” Liam consoled him, acting all nice and gentle despite that fact that he’d just  _ spanked _ Louis’ bottom a minute ago! 

 

“D’you think...” Harry seemed to hesitate. “Do you think he should perform tonight?”

 

“I’m r-right here!” Louis spoke up, wiping at his eyes. “I don’t get why you’re acting like this! Nobody’s listening to me, and everything is different. Why are you t-treating me like a baby?”

 

“Louis,” Harry smoothed his bangs back. “You’ve never had problems wearing your nappy before. Has someone been teasing you?”

 

Louis stared at him with wide eyes. “W-What?”

 

Liam spoke up. “There’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, you know how many Littles we have as fans. There’ll be hundreds in the audience, and a lot will be wearing nappies just like you.”

 

“But I’m not little, I’m big!”

 

Harry touched his cheek. “Why don’t you show us what a big boy you are by helping us sing lots of songs for the fans during the show?”

 

“Which is supposed to start in less than two minutes,” Zayn, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway with Niall, pointed out. “What’s going on with Louis?”

 

“He’s just been having a bit rough of a time,” Liam informed them. 

 

“Thank god this is the last show for awhile,” Zayn said, sending Louis a look of sympathy. “I think the exhaustion is getting to all of us.”

 

“Let’s get this show started then!” Niall said enthusiastically. “I know we’re all tired, but it looks like we’ve got a good crowd out there. Let’s give them our best.”

 

“Well said Niall,” Liam agreed. “Ready lads?”

 

“Course we are,” Harry kissed Louis on the forehead. “You can do this darling.”

 

Louis went on the stage very reluctantly. His diaper was very visible under the leggings. Even if they were comfortable, the diaper completely ruined everything. His legs were forced apart from the bulkiness, and he walked with a slight waddle. 

 

Surely everyone on the stage would have a proper riot when they saw his attire. He could only imagine the news articles that would come out after this. His reputation would never be the same again. He’d be the laughing stock of the world, or at least of their thousands of fans. 

 

His cheeks felt on fire as Niall tugged him onto the stage, the other boys close behind. When they appeared, the crowded stadium filled with screams and cheers. 

 

Louis simply stared, perplexed, until Harry gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Louis just about fainted at that. They weren’t allowed to do that sort of stuff on the stage anymore, management would roast their corpses over a fire!

 

Before he could react, Harry was speaking into his microphone. 

 

“We love absolutely all of our fans, but our Little fans always hold a special place in our hearts! Can I get a big wave of hands from all the Littles here tonight?”

 

A noticeable amount of hands went up, people cheering and screaming all around. 

 

“I hope all of you have the best time ever tonight! Make sure you take good care and have a proper rest afterwards! Our own Little is  _ very _ excited to sing some songs tonight, isn’t that right Lou?”

 

Unable to resist smiling at the roaring audience, Louis nodded in agreement. On the inside, his mind was reeling with confusion about what was happening. He looked closer at the audience and gaped at what he saw.

 

There were signs such as  **‘I <3 Baby Lou’** and  **‘Little Louis Is My Hero!’**

 

It was then that Louis had come to a very important conclusion: This was not his own world. 

 

As crazy as it sounded, he had to be in some sort of alternate reality. It was either that or he was having a horrific nightmare, but the chances were slim since he could feel pain, seeing as his bum had taken several minutes to stop stinging after Liam had hit it.

 

Louis wasn’t exactly an expert on alternate realities, so he had no clue what to fucking do at the present moment. His mind was whirling with hundreds of questions and fears. Why had this happened? How was he going to get back to his own reality? 

 

_ ‘Maybe I’m high off some crazy drug,’  _ He thought to himself, but that was impossible. He’d fallen asleep after being kicked out of he and Harry’s dressing room. He’d set an alarm and drifted off feeling peeved and abandoned. 

 

Then he’d woken up to this catastrophe. 

 

Louis was hardly able to follow the setlist, despite the songs still being the same as before. It was insane, the way that the boys were acting now compared to their other shows. Harry was the most different of all. He stayed close to Louis the whole time, kissing, hugging, and touching him affectionately. 

 

Louis hardly touched him back. He knew that logically things in this universe must have been different regarding expressing their relationship in public. However, in his normal reality he was too trained in the art of keeping his hands and eyes off Harry in public. Every time Harry so much as touched him, his eyes darted below for any signs of anger in their management team. They merely smiled at him though, waving in encouragement.

 

This definitely wasn't his own reality. 

 

* * *

 

 

The concert went by rather quickly, but that might have been because Louis was in shock for most of it. 

 

“You did so well baby!” Harry praised, pulling Louis into a hug after they’d exited the stage. That was a total lie, seeing as Louis had maybe only sang two or three songs, and barely any of his solos. 

 

“Thanks,” Louis muttered, relieved that the show was over. Now he would have the time to really get some answers. 

 

“I bet you’re so sleepy!” Harry continued on. “We can skip bathtime tonight, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed absentmindedly, his thoughts focused elsewhere. 

What he needed right now was some information. There was only so much that he could put together by himself. He had to find out what a Little was, and why people were treating him like this. But it had to be discreet, because that Harry from this world seemed way too overbearing. 

 

Louis’ best bet on getting answers was from Niall, who so far hadn’t gone overboard with the babying thing like Harry and Liam. Zayn was another possibility, but he was almost more unpredictable and not as big-mouthed as Niall when it came to getting information. 

 

“Can I, erm, talk to Niall?” Louis asked Harry, his stomach fluttering at the awkwardness of having to ask permission. For some reason he figured that would be best. 

 

Harry appraised him for a moment. “Sure Lou. But just for a few minutes, it’s your bedtime.”

 

Niall, who had overheard them, smiled when Louis went over to him. Harry, Liam, and Zayn carried on and got into the bus, but Louis caught Harry giving Niall some sort of look.

 

“What’s up Tommo?” Niall asked once they were alone. 

 

Louis shuffled nervously. “Niall, can you tell me about, erm- Littles?”

 

“Well,  _ you’re _ a Little,” Niall said, poking Louis in the belly. “So are lots of people! You’re special though, because there aren’t lots of Littles in the spotlight being famous. That’s why we have to take extra special care of you.”

 

“But why am I a- a Little?” Louis asked impatiently, still not exactly understanding the term. 

 

The Irishman looked at him a little strangely. “You’ve always been a Little. ‘Course we didn’t find out till the middle of X-Factor. I can’t believe you managed to hide it for that long! Either way, we’ve known ever since, and you’re our responsibility. That was the only way you could stay in the band.”

 

Louis still didn’t fully understand. Evidently he was correct, this wasn’t the world that he belonged in. He had never even heard of a Little before, up until today. He wondered if he should make this matter known, the fact that he didn’t belong in this universe. 

 

“I can’t remember,” Louis whispered, so quietly that Niall had to strain in order to hear him. 

 

“What?”

 

“‘I’m not supposed to be here!” Louis gripped Niall’s sleeve. “It’s different where I’m from. There aren’t Littles, or anything else like that. People are just- they’re normal. I don’t know why I’m here, but I don’t think I c-can handle it. I’m not a baby!” 

 

It looked like Niall didn’t know what to think. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he was unable to come up with a response straight away. 

 

“That’s- That’s weird Lou,” He finally said. “I’m not saying I don’t believe you...I mean, if you weren’t acting so differently then I’d say bull- I mean, I’d say that it’s impossible. People don’t just wake up in alternate realities.”

 

“I know that!” Louis kicked at the ground. “Tell me more about me. The me from  _ this _ world.”

 

“I’m not sure what to tell ya. You were literal sunshine during your audition, you instantly caught the attention of the judges. We were put in a band and that’s when it became harder for you to hide things. You wet the bed a lot, and never wanted to be alone. Finally you told Harry.”

 

“Why was I hiding it?”

 

“Because Littles aren’t really the best candidates for bands,” Niall explained. “Not that they aren’t talented. It’s just a lot of stress. That’s why Harry had to tell us, and then we told management. There was a lot of paperwork, but in the end Harry signed on as your Parental Dom, while me, Zayn, and Liam took the role as co-doms. You have to be under a lot of special care. You know, evaluated to make sure you’re not too stressed out and stuff like that.”

 

“Shit,” Louis breathed, taking notice of Niall’s flinch when he swore. “This is so messed up. Harry’s my boyfriend, not my whatever-Dom. I’ve never kept a secret from you guys, never!” 

 

“Calm down Lou,” Niall wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Look, as freaky as this is, I think we should keep quiet about this whole thing. If Haz hears your story, he’ll take you straight to the hospital. We’ve been worried about how the stress from touring has been impacting you for awhile now. He’ll think you’ve cracked or something.”

 

“But what do I do then?” Louis asked. “Let myself be treated like something that I’m not?”

 

“For now - yes. Who knows, maybe this is a temporary thing.”

 

“Niall, I’m  _ not _ a baby. I don’t think I can handle this!”

 

“It’s not so bad. You- well, the other you, he just adores being babied. Haz is really great too, he takes good care of you, just like me and the other lads.”

 

“But it’s  _ embarrassing _ !” 

 

“Maybe for you, but you just have to think about how things are here. Littles make up almost fifteen percent of the population, they’re hardly a rarity. Nobody will bat an eye at you wearing a nappy, or drinking a bottle.”

 

“A  _ bottle _ ?!” 

 

“That’s how you’re fed Lou,” Niall said rather impatiently. “Look, we need to go back in the bus now. I know it’s going to be hard, but just  _ try _ and go along with things for now, yeah?”

 

Louis bit his lip, feeling overwhelmed. “I’ll...I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are much appreciated - getting feedback is always very helpful! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
